Are we, Dancing?
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: One-Shot! Christine can't sleep and decides to go into the library to sing. When Erik enters the room, she begins to hum a waltz, with leads to Erik having the greatest moment in his life. Leroux based. Reviews Appreciated! Cover picture belongs to Ithelda on DeviantArt!


**Random One-Shot. I just got back from a wedding, and the bride and groom's first dance inspired me to write this. This is Erik and Christine's first, and only dance. Wanted to do something Leroux based, so here it is.**

**Forgive me if it's not the greatest Leroux faithful thing ever. I really tried, I did. This actually started as a fic with Erik and my OC but I changed it because I thought it might fit these guys better. I don't know Christine really well in the book, I haven't read it in a while. I sorta assume she'd the same as Musical Christine. And I don't know if Erik would really do what he does in this, but we can all dream right?**

**Virtual Cookies to anyone who can get where this song is from! Hint: It's from a Disney Movie! Alright, here's the songfic. Thanks for Reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks =)**

* * *

><p>Christine couldn't sleep, but it wasn't really a surprise. There was so much going on in her life, being trapped under the opera for who knew how long with a mysterious man who spoke in thrid person, wore all black, including a black mask, and smelled of death. She wondered for a moment what her friends would say if she told them this story, they'd most likely think she was crazy.<p>

Sighing, she stood up and pulled her dressing gown over her sleepwear. She laughed softly as she passed by the mirror, she was wearing so much white, she could have been a real angel of music, the one Erik had told her time and time again she was!

Slipping out of her room, she eventually found herself in the library. It was chilly, but then again it always felt chilly down here. She sighed and sat down, picking up one of Erik's many books and beginning to read quietly. Maybe reading would make her tired?

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" a voice said, she shot to her feet and spun around, swallowing nervously as Erik stood in the doorway. "I'm just reading one of your books is all, Erik. I couldn't sleep, why are you still up?" she asked. He approached her, coming to stand a few feet in front of her "Erik couldn't sleep" he replied looking down. She couldn't tell his expression through the mask, but he seemed sad.

They stood in silence for a moment before Christine sat back down and continued reading. Sometime while she was reading, she'd begun humming something, a waltz. She didn't know why, but it popped into her head, maybe she missed Raoul too much, or missed dancing with her friends, but for whatever reason, she wanted to dance.

She glanced up at him "Erik?" she asked, he looked at her, like a puppy waiting for his master's command "Will you dance with me?" she asked him. He looked away, seeming ashamed "Erik has never danced before" he admitted quietly. She went over to him, taking his bony hand in hers "It's simple really" she told him, turning him so he faced her. She placed one of his hands around her waist, quivering slightly at his touch, but relaxing after getting used to it. She held his other hand up slightly and looked up at him, smiling slightly before looking away.

She began to sway "Just step back and forth" she told him gently. He stepped, to the sides, rocking gently as she'd demonstrated, he thought about the many books he'd read about dancing, and got the hang of it quickly. She resumed her humming as they danced around the library.

"Are we, dancing? Are we really here?" he began to sing softly. They continued swaying, and he continued singing "Is this feeling something real, or will it disappear?". He twirled her around in a circle before continuing his song "Are we dancing? Does the music soar? Was this lovely song I hear, ever heard before?" he asked her.

His voice must have made her forget who she was dancing with because she put her head on his chest as they danced. His heart nearly stopped beating, oh Christine, she'd put her head on his chest, and they were dancing, just like normal lovers did. She was so close to Erik, and he nearly forgot the words to the song.

He recovered quickly, continuing his song, "Are your eyes confessing things, I alone can see? Or is my imagination flying away with me? Are we, dancing? Say we really are! Then I'll know that I, reached into the sky, I reached into the sky and touched a star" he paused, hoping Christine wouldn't fall asleep in his arms and cease this moment.

Then he thought of something "Sing" he whispered to her, if she sang she couldn't fall asleep. She refused to lift her head from his chest, but she began singing "Is this feeling, something real? Or will it disappear?" she sang. Her voice, oh Erik did not deserve her to sing with him, but she was.

"Was this lovely song I hear, ever heard before?" he joined her as they continued their waltz "Are your eyes confessing things? I alone can see. Or is my imagination flying away with me? Are we, dancing? Say we really are!" she stopped and he continued "Then I'll know that I" "Then I'll know that I" she echoed softly.

He began to, for some reason, feel slightly tired himself as he continued the song "Reached into the sky" "Reached into the sky" their voices came together for one final time "I reached into the sky, and touched, a, star".

Even though their song was done, he continued swaying until Christine began to fall limp in his arms. Realizing she'd fallen asleep at last, he picked her up and carried her back to her room, laying her in bed. He didn't dare do anything further than that, he would have been afraid of contaminating her pure, angelic soul.

Closing her bedroom door behind him he went into his own room, sinking into his coffin and trying to stop his heart from pounding against his chest. Never had Erik ever experienced such a wonderful thing, as Christine, willingly dancing with him. She truely was an Angel, his angel! And thanks to his angel, he would sleep peacefully for one night in his life.


End file.
